


We Don't Talk Anymore

by corinnemaree



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corinnemaree/pseuds/corinnemaree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Owen texts Claire out of the blue, old feelings arise again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Don't Talk Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> yo, this the dress [x](http://i1.adis.ws/i/boohooamplience/dzz94561_navy_xl?%24product_page_main_magic_zoom%24)

_ ‘We don’t talk anymore.’ _

That’s all it said. That’s all that she read. How the hell did he think it was okay to just say that?  _ We don’t talk anymore _ ? It was all over so quickly, it felt like sometimes it didn’t even start. Yet, the memories were imprinted on her brain like they could be a whole lifetime. Claire didn’t want to admit it at the time; but she loved Owen, with almost everything she had. He just didn’t love her, or couldn’t keep her, with the little that he tried. They were a ship sinking the moment they started, yet, Claire was still devastated when they finally sank. 

How was she meant to respond? ‘There’s a reason for that’? No, it felt too harsh. She contemplated the words for a moment, trying to think of something witty to say, but the words just never coming. She huffed and gave in to her petty side.  _ ‘You know why we don’t, Owen’ _ . The reply was quick as a flash. She was shocked when she read it again. And again. And again. ‘ _ I want to see you tomorrow night. Is that okay? _ ’ Three years without a peep and now he wanted to see her. Caving, her reply was impulsive. ‘ _ Where? _ ’

What came over her? Why was she doing this? Oh, god, it was too many questions that she couldn’t answer. She messaged Jeremy, telling him what she was doing, and part of her wanted him to object; he didn’t. If only he knew. There was something inside of Claire that told her not to tell Jeremy of what was going on, because she craved to see Owen. Seeing him after all these years and missing him with ever fiber of her being. 

Claire wore the tight navy dress she had only wore once before; a sweetheart cut off the shoulder that clung to her body nicely. Not even Jeremy had seen her in that dress. Claire wasn’t even sure why she was wearing it. Maybe she was trying to remind Owen what he lost or the fact she could still be as flawless as she once was. She could have come up with those ideas, but there was one thought that kept bubbling to the service; was she trying to impress him? The ring on her finger irritated her for a moment. 

Getting there was easy. But she was early, sitting at the table and thinking back on the moments they had shared. She remembered the mornings where she woke up next to him, that goofy smile on his face before he kissed her. Remembering how he stopped doing that and started leaving her alone. Yet, there was one memory she couldn’t shake. The night they happened. 

_ Masrani, of course, liked to have galas and formal events every other week, meaning that Claire had to find new things to do. Also, new people to do. The island was boring on most occasions, which meant that Claire could find her way through different one night stands. What an adventure they ended up being. Some were more fun than others, but they all resulted in a good time.  _

_ Claire wore a tight navy blue dress that showed off her cleavage and it was a dress she was beginning to adore. A glass of wine in hand with a watchful eye on the room, she noticed the one man really began to dislike; Owen Grady. He was walking over to her and Claire rolled her eyes with the deepest sigh emitting from her chest. He was dressed in a white dress shirt, his bow tie undone around his collar and the top button left open as well. He was already done for the night, his suit jacket hanging on his arm. _

_ “You’re really trying to sleep with someone tonight,” Owen clicked his tongue and claire exhaled sharply, tossing her hair over her shoulder. Owen suddenly went closer to her side, sending a chill over her body. “Who will it be? John in security? Oh, how about Robert in accounting?” he asked with a chuckle. _

_ “Well, I definitely won’t be going home with you.” Claire snapped and Owen hissed at her wit. _

_ “How do you know if you won’t give it a try?” he asked, turning to her and his weight resting on one side of his hip. Claire turned to him, the remaining tints of her wine just swirling at the bottom of the glass. Claire stepped forward, just an inch, rocking into Owen with the bite of her lip.  _

_ “I doubt you have what I’m looking for.” she smirked when she saw his eyes darken, a lust that burned through him and connected his teeth to his bottom lip.  _

_ “I’ll give you an hour of free...fun. After that, you can choose if you still want what I can offer.” Owen tilted his head, his shoulder rolling confidently. Claire fluttered her eyelashes, finished her drink and set it aside. Walking behind Owen and his defeated sigh echoing in her ear, Claire quickly grabbed onto his arm and pulled him behind her.  _

_ Taking him into one of the offices, Claire closed and secretly locked the door behind them. Owen sighed and let his suit jacket rest on the chair in the large boardroom. He combed a hand through his hair before he wrenched the bow tie from around his neck. “What, did we come in here so you could tell me off for flirting with you?” he asked, rolling his eyes. It was common for Claire to yell at Owen like this, away from people, but the desire for him overrode anything close to confrontation.  _

_ “No, we came in here so you can fuck me on the desk.” she gave a wicked smile and Owen’s brow furrowed.  _

_ “I can’t tell if you’re joking,” he huffed. Claire shook her head, gripping onto the back of his neck and pulling him down to her lips. They met sharply, and Claire was surprised by how he good he was. He was just as surprised as she was, but when his lips started to move against hers, lord, it was like magic. Claire pulled away, her breath just a little short. “You’re not joking.” Owen cleared his throat and Claire shook her head.  _

_ “No, I’m not.” she said, hitching up her leg to take off her heel. She managed to kick off the second one before she sat up on the desk, pulling her dress up on her thighs.  _

_ “I don’t have -” Owen started but Claire reached into her purse, pulling out the condom. Owen cracked a sly smile.  _

_ “Like you said, I really wanted to get laid tonight.” Claire shrugged, feeling Owen move in between her legs, smiling down at her.  _

_ “God, you’re so hot.” he remarked, leaning down to try and kiss Claire. She leaned back, avoiding his lips, though it took a lot of trying.  _

_ “Okay, we’re in here to fuck, not recite poetry to each other. Stay quiet, okay?” Claire blinked, as she was slowly guiding Owen’s hand up underneath her dress. He cleared his throat, his body pressing up in between her legs further. He wanted it just as much as she did.  _

_ “Got it,” he nodded, tapping his nose. He took the condom, tearing at the edge with his teeth. He fumbled with his belt and pants for a moment before his cock came free. Claire bit at her lip as Owen smirked. Owen rubbed at his shaft for a little while and he was getting hard quickly. Claire swallowed, moving up her dress and moving her thong from her legs. She rested them on Owen’s shoulder and he smirked, pulling Claire’s thigh up and closer to him. The condom now on, Owen’s nose was nudging against hers. “You ready?” he asked.  _

_ “Hurry up, I don’t have all night,” Claire remarked playfully. Owen kissed her sharply as he positioned himself at her entrance. Owen kissed across her cheek before his lips nipped at her ear.  _

_ “Be careful what you wish for,” he said in a hungry voice. Claire’s breath hitched slightly. Owen’s cock pressed in deep, taking her breath away so quickly. She tried not to cry out, so a breathless whine radiated from her chest and Owen laughed heartily. Owen moved out of her slowly, making sure she knew how he was inside of her. She wanted to whimper like a wounded animal, but Claire knew he would be giving more than just these slow motions.  _

_ Pulling her arm around his neck, she moved further into his lap and Owen thrust into her hard. She gasped and watched as Owen laughed, a nervous smile on his lips. Then, he started his pace. It was rhythmic and average, continually thrusting into her to make her arch into him. She was weak in his arms. Which, Claire now realised were around her back and the other hand on her thigh.  _

_ “Fucking hell,” Owen’s voice was low and made everything in her shiver. “Sorry.” he silenced him, realising he spoke. Claire bit her lip, whimpering loudly and leaning into his neck to muffle her voice. Her hips bucked against his and he moaned.  _

_ “Oh, god, can your voice get lower cause it’s making me even hornier.” she asked and Owen chuckled, thrusting harder into her.  _

_ “Do you want to see?” he asked and suddenly, his pace got insane. He was thrusting into her hard and fast, his thigh smacking against hers and his hand bounding into her hair. He was making sure she came quickly so he could have her at his whim. She would definitely comply if he kept treating her right. He was giving tight tugs on her hair as he was breathing heavier and heavier. He was pushing himself to the limits here, but not quite. Claire could feel her orgasm rising and she gripped into the edge of the table for dear life.  _

_ “Oh, fuck,” she squeaked. She felt Owen’s lips on the side of her neck just as his teeth scraped against her skin. He nipped and pulled her into him, thrusts surging into her and making her shiver. _

_ “You like that?” he asked and Claire’s hands started to claw at Owen, begging for him to bring her to ecstasy.  _

_ “Yes, holy shit, yes,” she moaned, feeling the edge of her orgasm just at her reach. Owen thrust against her in eager and hard motions, not wasting a moment to get her to her brink. Claire moaned, her head being thrown back as Owen tugged just slightly. Owen kept rocking into her, eager to get her closer to her second orgasm.  _

_ They were moving as one, thrusting and bucking to try and get the upper hand. They were almost trying to see if they could last the longest now; both on the edge of their climax. Owen’s hands on her hips, bringing her in with every thrust, having on reeling and on the edge just enough, but Claire was crafty too, in her own way. Claire’s body was tugging on Owen, her inner walls pulling him in as her orgasm was being reached closer and closer. God, all she wanted was to come again.  _

_ There was barely a moment, a white flash glazing over Claire’s eyes as the orgasm rippled through her body and had her shaking. She cried out, her voice muffled by the sound of the party and soon, she heard Owen grunt and moan over her shoulder, his body falling on top of hers. They were panting, heavily breathing as their orgasms were coming down. “Goddamn,” Owen muttered.  _

_ “Yeah,” Claire could only respond with one word, unable to fully comprehend what just happened. It was hot and desperate sex in a boardroom. Claire hadn’t done that before. And she loved it. They got dressed quickly, not talking at all, just clearing of throats and odd glances. When Owen finally handed Claire her underwear back, she stepped into it and held onto Owen’s shoulder. When she met his eyes, she smiled. “So, now that you’re in your right mind...did you want to make this a regular thing?” she asked, biting her lip nervously.  _

_ “Wait, Claire, are you asking me out?” he asked and Claire shrugged.  _

_ “Yes. If you want.”  _

_ “Of course,” Owen smirked, his hand scooping around her back, taking her in for a long kiss that neither one of them wanted to break. They did, but they share so many more that night.  _

_ Then, the park was shut down due to safety concerns. Owen did the same, just avoided Claire after that, rarely even talking to her. She didn’t know what she did wrong, so she eventually just left. It tore apart when she walked away from him, but he didn’t even bother holding on. How was she meant to care when he obviously didn’t. And she did, through all the pain of losing him. _

“Claire?” A voice shook her to her core. Her attention perked up, seeing Owen in a grey suit. 

“Oh, hi,” she muttered, standing up awkwardly. Owen opened his arms wide for a hug and Claire went in, just a moment of indulgence. 

“It’s good to see you,” he said over her shoulder. Claire sighed as she pulled away. He seemed different now, more mature in a way. Claire couldn’t quite put her finger on it. She sat down opposite him at the table. They didn’t speak for a while before Claire finally cleared her throat and Owen looked up at her expectantly. 

“You shaved your mustache.” she remarked and Owen nodded. His hand went to his face, rubbing his mouth and his jaw. His smile was gorgeous, as it always had been. She remembered waking up to those smiles, falling asleep to them and kissing them so beautifully. 

“I grew in the stubble. You always said the mustache was a little odd.” he laughed slightly. 

“Only a little. It’s odd not seeing you with one now.” Claire shrugged, fiddling with her earring. He was making her feel nervous. She wasn’t sure why, but god, that’s all she felt. 

“It’s been a long time.” Owen said after a little while longer. They hadn’t said anything for a while, ate their food quietly, remarking on whether or not they liked their meals. Claire pursed her lips. 

“Three years.” Claire reminded.

“And I see you’ve met someone,” Owen pointed to her hand and Claire became nervous. She looked at her hand, spinning the diamond to the inside of her hand. 

“Right.” she cleared her throat. “He’s very lovely. He makes me happy.” Claire licked her lips, avoiding Owen’s gaze. She suddenly felt his hand fall onto hers. 

“I’m glad your happy. I always wanted you to be happy.” Claire looked up at Owen, his eyes so filled with wonder it made her heartache. How could he say that to her? She couldn’t take it, looking at him and he looked like he still cared when she knew he didn’t. Claire stood up, throwing her money on the table and leaving. “Where are you going, Claire?” she heard Owen call out behind her. She saw him put money down and rush after her. Claire tried to keep up a pace but she knew she couldn’t outrun him.

“Why ask me here, Owen? Why ask me to dinner and say things like that when we are ancient history?” Claire asked, yelling as they got into the parking lot. Owen caught onto her arm, making them face each other. 

“You’re wearing  _ that _ dress, so sorry if I reminisce on what we were.” Owen remarked and Claire groaned, shoving him back from her. 

“Owen, we fucked around. I cared about you, I lo -” she stopped herself and watched Owen’s expression drop. “I thought I was...I don’t know, but you just let me drift away, made me hate you and I hated myself for that. So, why the hell are you acting like you give a damn about me!” she yelled, wanting to scream and hurl things at him. 

“For the love of god, Claire, I was hopelessly in love with you.” Owen said back angrily and Claire stopped breathing for a moment. Owen, with teary eyes, he huffed and cleared his throat. “I wanted to fuck you until you could only see me and want  _ me _ . I didn’t know how you’d love me when I was just some guy that couldn’t hold a thread to every other fucking idiot out there.” 

“Owen -” Claire tried to say something, not entirely sure where she would even go from there. But, Owen stopped her, continuing. 

“I didn’t know what else I could offer you, so I pulled away. Thinking it was easier for you to let go. You had no obligation to me and you could live your life.” he finished, his voice cracking. 

“I was in love with you. For who you were. How you were with me. You were more than just some guy to me.” she said, sniffing when suddenly, Owen strode towards her, cupping her face. His lips found hers and Claire felt the sharp chill of her tears down her face. She kissed back briefly before tugging back. 

“I’m sorry…” Owen apologised, hands still resting on her cheeks.

“Owen, I still love you.” Claire blurted out against better judgement. She should have known better but her heart was aching, begging for happiness again. “I should have made you stay.” she whimpered. 

“You still can,” Owen breathed out. 

“Stay.” 

“I love you,” Owen smiled, kissing her forehead sweetly. 

“I love you, too.” Claire said back, just how she always wanted. 

“Are you sure about this?” he asked. Claire nodded. 

“I’m sure about you.”


End file.
